Stupid Fairytale Cliché
by Soralikespie
Summary: Roxas has finally asked the guy of his dreams,Sora Hikari,out on a date. That night was supposed to be perfect,he was supposed to confess his undying love for the brunette and they were supposed to live happily ever after. Then Sora's 'prince' came along.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Hope you like this. It's my first so go easy on me…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Roxas Narita stared intently at a certain spiky haired brunette. He sighed.

"Looking at Sora again Roxas? Honestly, you need a better hobby"

"Shut up Namine, I can do whatever I like…" Roxas said closing his eyes. He turned to his best friend. "What's it to you anyway?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Namine shrugged as she took out a white sketchbook.

"I just think you should ask the guy out already. You look at him like a child who needs a hug" Namine said taking out a pencil and drawing. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed again. Namine shook her head.

"What?!"

"I give up Roxas, I don't think you have the guts to ask Sora out" Namine said in a disapproving manner. Roxas frowned; he knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"I'm not going to fall for that same trick again Namine. I'm smarter than you think I am" Roxas said. Namine nodded.

"Okay Roxas, believe what you want" Namine said. Roxas frowned at her. He sighed in defeat.

"I can't ask Sora out anyway. I need a place to take him" Roxas said.

"But if you did have a place to ask him out to, would you?" Namine asked. Roxas nodded. Namine grinned greatly. "Awesome, meet me at my locker in twenty and I'll find a place for you to take Sora. You just worry about asking him 'kay?" Namine said packing her things. Roxas looked at the blond.

"What?!" Roxas yelled. Too late, she was already running into the school. Roxas sighed.

'_What did I get myself into?'_

He stood up and slipped his backpack on. He was going to do it, he was going to ask the boy he's been crushing on for years to a day. Roxas breathed in deeply, and advanced closer to Sora's table. He nearly reached there, only to see that the brunette was gone. Roxas raised an eyebrow then sighed in deeply.

"I can't do this…" Roxas said sadly. He looked at his watch. Mickey's hands were on the one and the three. "One fifteen already? I have ten more minutes to find Sora and ask him out..." Roxas said to himself. He thought to himself for a moment.

'_I can to this; I have to show Namine I can ask Sora out anyway. Sora, you will never know what hit ya' _

Roxas had a determined look on him as he looked around the school for the brunette. This surprised many of the students in his grade. Roxas Narita, the boy who always got A's but never seemed to be motivated to do anything? The guy who you know will stay emotionless and cold even if his leg was on fire? Determined about something? This puzzled many of the students indeed.

"Hey Roxas!" yelled a voice from the other side of the hallway. Roxas turned to see who it was, Axel Nakamura. Roxas sighed deeply as the red head ran to catch up with him. He rolled his eyes as Axel slung his arm around his shoulder.

"What do you want Axel?" Roxas asked, clearly annoyed. Everyone knew they weren't together, Axel himself was currently dating, but it didn't stop Axel from acting like they were together.

"I want to know if you're free today." Axel asked, bringing his face closer to Roxas'. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't really matter does it? You're going over your boyfriend's house anyway right?" Roxas asked. Axel removed his arm from Roxas' shoulder and laughed.

"You win Roxy, you win" Axel said. Roxas ran ahead.

"I have to go, I'm looking for someone" Roxas said as he continued his search for Sora.

O

"Sora what the heck was that?! You just ran out there like the devil itself was chasing you?!" Kairi yelled as she waved her arms in the air. Sora looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"He was walking up to me, I got nervous" Sora said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and you run out before he could even ask anything of you. What if he wanted a date Sora?" Kairi said as she glared at her best friend.

"I'm sorry Kairi, I'll do better next time" Sora said as he stuffed his books into his locker. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"That could have been the last time Sora. For all you know Roxas could be kissing Namine right now" Kairi said. Sora looked at her.

"You think he'd really do that?" Sora asked her with pleading eyes. Kairi sighed and shook her head. Sora stuffed his head into his locker. Kairi looked to the end of the hallway to see the blond walking their way. Kairi smirked as she turned to Sora. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I gotta go now Sora. I'll see you tomorrow!!" Kairi yelled as she ran out of the scene. Sora took his head out of his locker and stared at Kairi's running figure and raised an eyebrow. He felt another figure next to him, and he turned to his left.

Sora saw the boy he's been crushing on for years now.

He squeaks slightly as he turns to Roxas. Roxas looks at him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" he said. Sora nods.

"Hey Roxas" he said. Roxas nods. "What do you want?" Sora asks as he takes out his History book.

"I have to ask you something…" Roxas said as he turns his head to the side.

'_Oh god! I bet he asks me to stop staring at him during lunch! Your in for it now Hikari, you are so stupid!!' _

Sora gets ready for the worst verbal beating he's every received.

Roxas breathes in deeply and closes his eyes.

"Sora Hikari, will you go out with me?" he asks looking down at his shoes. Sora looks at Roxas surprised.

"W-what?!" Sora jumps slightly. He could see Roxas slump a little.

"I knew this wasn't going to work, I can't believe I even tried" Roxas said to himself as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sora yells as he grabs Roxas' wrist. Roxas turns to him.

"What?" he said flatly. Sora nods.

"Yes, I will go out with you. Tonight right?" Sora asks. He could see Roxas' eyes brighten up.

"Yeah, tonight" Roxas said. Sora smiled at him, Roxas smiled back.

Tonight will be perfect.

I'll show you Sora, I'll be the best boyfriend you have every gone out with.

Tonight has to be perfect. No interruptions allowed.

A laugh is heard from behind the scene.

"Sora, I suppose I'll just drop into this 'date' of yours eh?"

Riku Namino smirked at himself.

"Roxas Narita, Sora is mine and only mine. You are going down..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyo guys! I'm back and I hope you like this chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Roxas ran down the hallway. Smiling to himself a smile that would outshine the sun.

He had to be the happiest man on earth at that very moment…

He, Roxas Narita, had just asked the guy he's been obsessed with for years on a date.

And he accepted!!

Roxas ran up to Namine completely out of breath. He breathed in deeply for a few minutes, until finally looking up to the blond.

"Well, how did it go?" she asked the boy. Roxas smiled ear to ear.

"He said yes!" Roxas nearly yelled to the whole school. Namine laughed.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about Rox. You could've asked waaay sooner and he could've accepted. But no, you were there, staring at him every day during lunch, just begging for him to look at you. It's a good thing you have a friend like me Rox, or you would've never have asked Sora out…" Namine said to him as she closed her locker. Roxas rolled his eyes. "I have yet received a thank you…"

"Thank you Namine…" Roxas said as he rolled his eyes. Namine nodded in approval.

"You are very welcome Roxas" Namine said. Roxas sighed.

"Where am I taking Sora tonight?" he asked. Namine looked at his incredulously.

"You think I'm actually gonna tell you Rox? Not in a million years. I'm getting Cloud to go over your house and grab Sora to the place I asked him to bring you. I'm keeping this a surprise for you and your boyfriend Rox. See you in art class Rox!" Namine yelled, running down the hallway. She left a wide-eyed and incredibly angry Roxas in her dust. Roxas sighed in defeat and made his way to History class.

Namine can be the most annoying person sometimes!

O

Sora walked/floated to his next class. He took his seat next to his friend Tidus and sighed. The brunette looked at Sora.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it Sora." Tidus said with concern. Sora shook his head.

"Just happy Tidus. Very, very, very happy" Sora said. Tidus raised his eyebrow, but he let the subject drop. Tidus looked at Sora as he stared out the window.

"Is there something remotely amusing out that window Mr. Hikari, because if there is not then I suggest you listen…" a very annoyed Language Arts teacher said. Zexion Suzuki, the youngest teacher in the school. He was only a little older than Sora himself, but waaay smarter than him for that matter. Mr. Suzuki hated to be ignored, and when people make fun of his height. People were somehow _attracted_ to him though?! This confused Sora the most. He had to admit, sure Mr. Suzuki was cute and all, but besides looks his personality was horrid. He could be quiet and read a lot of books one minute, then if you piss him off he becomes hostile and somewhat murderous. This kind of behavior reminds Sora of his cousin Larxene. She scared Sora to the point in which Sora refused to even hear or think of her. Anyway, Sora looked up to the angered teacher and rubbed the back of his neck. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that Mr. Suzuki. I'll pay better attention next time" Sora said. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"I hope you do Mr. Hikari. Detention for an hour for interrupting the class…" he said as he wrote down the reminder on a piece of paper. Sora's eyes widened.

"Mr. Suzuki! Can I serve detention tomorrow or something! I'll stay here longer, just not today!" Sora pleaded. Mr. Suzuki was not fazed and simply shook his head. Sora sighed in defeat and dropped his head down on his desk.

"Mr. Hikari, may I speak with you after class?" the teacher asked. Sora nodded and he sighed again.

Things weren't supposed to go like this!

O

Sora walked to Mr. Suzuki's desk after class and he watched at the small teacher sat in his seat.

"I understand you want to change the date of detention. Why?" he asked, not looking at Sora.

"It's something important is all" Sora said. "May I ask sir, why did you give me detention anyway…" he asked.

"Is your brain so small you cannot even remember why I issued you a detention Mr. Hikari? You clearly interrupted my class, and then, I noticed later of course, you paid no attention in class?" he said questionably. "You are a bright student I'd have to say Sora; it surprises me that you would space out like that…" Mr. Suzuki said, his eyes staring intently at Sora. "Is everything okay Sora?"

"Yeah, everything's good Zexion. Can we just postpone the detention? Just this one favor!" Sora pleaded. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"I cannot do that Sora, without a perfectly good reason why" Zexion said. He was good friends with Sora's cousin Demyx. And since Demyx lives with Sora, he had gotten to know Sora a great deal as well. Zexion treats Sora like Demyx does. As a student, but first as a little brother. And watching your little brother endangering his grades during class was like threatening to die to Zexion. He watched Sora shuffle his feet uncomfortably. "Well Sora? I'm waiting…"

"Okay fine Zexion, I'll tell you" Sora said. There was a pause before Sora continued. "I have a date with Roxas tonight. And I know I'll be late if I have that detention…" Sora said. He looked down at his shoes, and he could feel Zexion smirking.

"No detention Mr. Hikari. Now I suggest you get to class before you're late" Zexion said. Sora looked up and beamed at Mr. Suzuki. He hugged him fast around the neck and ran out the door.

"Thanks Mr. Suzuki!" Sora yelled. Zexion rolled his eyes as he hears Sora cheer in the hallway. He shakes his head disapprovingly.

"What I do for these stupid Hikari's. First it's toilet paper, then it's books. What will they ask of me next?"

O

Roxas nearly screamed as he heard the last bell. He stuffed everything in his locker and ran out the door, ignoring the various 'hey's' and 'see ya's'. Simply running back to his house to change and wait for Cloud. He spent the remainder of the school day to try and convince Namine to tell him where he was going with Sora. He got nothing out of the artistic blond besides the time Cloud was getting to his house. What scared Roxas the most was that it was merely five minutes after the school day ends. And if he knew his older brother, he was impatient. Roxas finally arrived at his small, modest home and forced open the door, threw his bag into his room and ran back downstairs. There was an incoming Cloud. Roxas smiled as he entered the back seat of Cloud's most prized possession.

"Hey there Rox. Nami said I had to pick you up. And Sora Hikari…" Cloud said. Roxas nodded, still trying to regain his breath. "Why…"

"I asked him out and he said yes!!" Roxas yelled, despite the lack of air he was receiving. Cloud smirked as he started to get out of the driveway.

"Took you long enough to find the guts to ask him Rox. Gods, I thought you were never going to talk to the boy. Let alone ask him out. Hope the date goes out well…" Cloud said. He stopped at a small house. "Go get him Rox. He's waiting!" Cloud said teasingly. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked up to the door. It was 4:10 and Roxas started to wonder.

_What if he's not home? He couldn't have asked his parents yet right? Why Namine did it have to be so early?!_

"Hurry up Rox! I don't have all day" Cloud yelled from his car. Roxas sighed and rung the door. He heard a muffled 'I'll get it!' and heard the person unlock the door. A familiar brunette greeted Roxas and smiled.

"Hey Roxas! Nice to see ya. I'll be out in a sec alright? I just gotta tell my parents" Sora said. Roxas merely nodded and waited at the door. "You can come in if you like!" Sora yelled from far away. Roxas stepped into Sora's house, and saw it was pretty big besides what it looked like inside. It was a normal house, nothing scary or extravagant. Just a normal house. However, various toys scattered the floor, and there seemed to be crayon marks everywhere. Sora came back and looked around.

"Nice house" Roxas said simply. Sora smiled.

"Thanks, sorry about the mess though. I have a big family and we all pretty much live here. My cousins can be a handful sometimes…" Sora said smiling. Roxas was forced to remember a certain little cousin Selphie and the paint.

"I know what you mean…" Roxas said laughing. " Ready to go Sora?" he asked. Sora nodded and the two began to walk out the door when suddenly…

"Are you leaving now Sora?! Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second!!" a voice yelled as it ran down the stairs. It was a guy, a little taller and older than the two. Blondish hair and a normal shirt and jeans.

"Demyx!" Sora whined. _Sora whines?_

"Come on Sora, I just wanted to see who my little brother is dating" he said. Suddenly, the guy was right in front of Roxas. He started poking and examining the poor boy.

"Stop that Demyx! You're scaring him" Sora said as he separated Roxas and Demyx.

"You seem worthy of Sora's time. I guess I'll let you take my little brother on a date" Demyx said to Roxas. Roxas was confused.

"Thanks?" he says uncertainly. Sora sighs and links his arm with Roxas'. Roxas' eyes widen and blood immediately rushes to his face.

"I'll see you later alright Demyx. Bye!" Sora said as he led Roxas out the door.

"Take care Sora! Have a good time!" Demyx said from the door. "And you!" he yelled. Roxas turned around. "You harm Sora in any way shape or form…you die" Demyx said. Roxas nods and watches Demyx close the door. They continue to the car and Roxas opens the door to the back seat. Sora smiles at him and gets inside. Roxas sits calmly next to the brunette. He watches Cloud turn and reach out for Sora's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Cloud Narita, Roxas' older and way better brother" he said. Roxas rolls his eyes and the two shake hands.

"Don't pay any attention to him Sora, he's very conceited" Roxas warns the boy. Sora laughs.

"Sorry about Demyx earlier. He's…protective" Sora said. Roxas shrugs.

"It's alright Sora. I'm sure he was just worried. I didn't know you had an older brother though…" Roxas said. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Roxas was like Sora's stalker. He knew a lot about Sora as it is. He knows Sora's birthday, blood type, height, weight, pretty much everything about the young brunette.

"He's not really my brother, Demyx is my cousin. He's like a brother though. I do have an older brother" Sora said.

What?

Sora had a real older brother?

Roxas has failed as a stalker. He had no idea Sora even had any siblings; he just assumed he was an only child.

"Leon correct? Leon Hikari?" Cloud's sudden voice caused the two in the back of the car to jump.

"Yeah, you know him?" Sora asks Cloud.

"He's in my class. I noticed you two really look alike…" Cloud said. Sora laughed. The car suddenly stops.

"Why are we stopping?" Roxas asks. Cloud smiles.

"Why else Rox? We're here" Cloud said. Roxas stepped out of the car and his eyes widen. He could feel Sora get out of the car and heard him gasp.

"Roxas! This is great! I loooove the carnival!" Sora yelled, almost squealed. Roxas could feel Cloud smirking.

"I'll see you two later alright. Call if you want a ride alright" Cloud says before he drives away. Only Namine and Cloud know that he, Roxas, completely _loathes_ carnivals. He believed they were a waste of time and that they were over-priced. Roxas then sees Sora's eyes. They were extremely bright. He was waiting for Roxas to move. He smiles at Sora before they advance closer to the entrance. All he could think about of course was this:

Namine, you most certainly are the most annoying person in the world.

Behind the Scenes:

"The carnival? This is Sora's most favorite place. Good choice, good choice. Get ready Roxy, you are about to get robbed"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Hoped you like. Review please?


End file.
